ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle episode)
is the 11th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on February 9th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_11.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Ultraman" Synopsis After meeting with a mysterious girl named "Karen," Rei finally learns about his past, as well as the location of where Ultraman is. Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Rei receives his strongest vision yet from Ultraman, confirming that he is indeed somewhere on Vincent Island. Before Rei can go off however, he is met by a mysterious little girl. The same little girl in the pendent he found in Belargo City! The girl reveals herself as "Karen Mikura." Taking her back to the ZAP Spacy crew, Karen explains to everyone that the lab they visited where Bullton attacked them belonged to her father. Karen also states that when she lost her father (during a fight between the monsters, Red King and Arstron) Karen stumbled across the baby that remerged from the Meteorite Bullton came in. Karen would continue taking care of the Baby on her own until it mysteriously disappeared into a ball of light just before Karen was picked up by ZAP's Gostar Dragon. With Karen's story finished, everyone in the ZAP Spacy now confirms that the baby was none other than Rei himself. Suddenly, Gostar Dragon picks up the appearance of the Super Beast, Velokron, the first monster to appear on Vincent Island! Going off to confront the super beast, Rei summons his Gomora to do battle. At first, Velokron has the advantage over Gomora due to the Super Beast's size and strength outweighing Gomora's Monster status, but Gomora receives assistance from the ZAP Spacy, evening the fight for the Monster. The fight however becomes serious when another Super Beast appears on the scene and attacks Gomora: Doragory! The two Super Beasts then proceed to double-tam Gomora until Rei summons Eleking to assist the Monster by battling Doragory while Gomora fights Velokron. Despite the odds being evened though, the Super Beasts strength still outclasses the two Monsters individually. However with the assistance of the ZAP Spacy helping Rei, Velokron is weakened by them, allowing Gomora to beat down the Super Beast until he stabs Velokron with his horn, charging the Super Beast's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Velokron. Doragory too is quick to be dealt with after being weakened by another blast from Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray, allowing the Super Beast to de destroyed by an Electrical Bolt of Lightning fired by Eleking. Despite Rei being victorious however, Ato of the Gostar Dragon shows hostility towards Rei and the ZAP Spacy, believing that they are the reason for Vincent Island suddenly coming under attack by Monsters. Tension arises between the two ZAP factions until Karen reveals that the main reason why Monsters are showing up now is because a "Giant in the Mountains" has stopped protecting the Island. As the ZAP factions scramble to fix their respective ships, Karen takes Rei (and Capt. Hyuga) to see the Giant in the Mountains. To Rei's shock, the Giant is none other than Ultraman, covered in stone having become one with the Mountains. Karen states that she was able to speak with Ultraman telepathically (like Rei) and that Ultraman himself had be protecting the island by using his Life esscence to fend off any Monsters. However, continuously doing so has drained Ultraman of all his power and life, and as a result, Ultraman himself is now dying. Using what telepathy he has to speak with Ultraman, Rei confirms Karen's words to be true, and that Ultraman's last wish (before he possibly dies) is to rescue the survivors and get off the Planet. With many of Rei's questions about his past answered though, one question still remains... Who is he, and how can he control Monsters. As Rei ponders however, Kate suddenly appears on Vincent Island and summons her 3rd and last monster from her Battle Nizer: Zetton! With the survivors in danger of being killed by Zetton's attack, Hiroki and Haruna manage to distract Zetton in their Speeders long enough for Rei to arrive on the scene on Litra. Rei then summons Gomora and Eleking and a tense standoff occurs between Zetton and Rei's Monsters... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *During Oki's "Giant Monster Battle File" segment, when Zetton's abilities are shown off, footage from the following episode is shown as well to demonstrate. Errors *Eleking's info card is not present when Rei summons him to assist Gomora against Velokron and Doragory. *When Ultraman's statue is finally revealed in the Mountains, it is noticeably surrounded by Crystal-like objects, which have not been present in the other instances in which Rei has telepathically communicated with Ultraman. *When Kate summons her Zetton, Oki mentions that he was a monster that Ultraman defeated in the past. This is not true. Zetton defeated Ultraman in his debut appearance, and it was the Science Patrol that destroyed Zetton with their Zero Gravity Bomb. Even more unusual is that during Oki's "Giant Monster Battle File" segment at the end of the show, Oki states that Zetton did defeat Ultraman. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes